The life of Caleb Prior
by IMJUSTANOTHERAWESOMEFANGIRL
Summary: Caleb Prior lives in Abnegation with his family. When it comes to the Apitude test he is told that he is divergent with all 5 factions. Now he must make the biggest decision of his life: to stay with his family or choose a different faction. After all it is faction before blood
1. Chapter 1

Caleb's pov

So as you may already know my name is Caleb Prior. I currently live in the faction of abnegation with my mother, father and my sister Beatrice. My father is very high up in the government so our family are very well known in Abnegation. Of course that doesn't matter in Abnegation since everyone is treated the same. My mother works helping the factionless. The factionless are the people who either don't fit in a faction or got kicked out of there old faction. All the people in the abnegation help the factionless by giving them food and old clothes but we can't take them into are faction seen as it is against all rules. My sister, Beatrice, is in the same year at school as me. She has mid long blond-brown hair and bright blue eyes which look like they could see every though which was running through your brain.

If you didn't know there are five factions who are: abnegation the selfless, erudite the clever, dauntless the brave, candor the honest and amity the peaceful. When you six-teen you take the aptitude test which determents which faction you belong in .The day after it is the choosing ceremony where you chose either to leave our family and choose a different faction or stay with you family after all it is faction before blood. You don't have to pick the faction you get on the aptitude test but that is the faction you would succeed the best in. It is recommended you pick the faction you got on your aptitude test mainly because after you have chosen there is no going back. Also if you do not pass the initiation you will become factionless which is a fate worse than death.

My sister Beatrice and I are only a few months apart which put us in the same year for the testing. Our friends/next neighbours, Robert and Susan, are the same. Seen as we are close in age I and Beatrice get along very well. It is very clear that she doesn't belong in Abnegation but I haven't figured out where she belongs, I hope that she finds herself.

As for myself I have no idea where I belong am I selfless , am I brave , am I clever , am I honest or am I kind. Should I stay with my family or take the biggest risk of my life and join a different faction after all it is faction before blood.

 **So as you can see it's a short chapter but I promise it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own divergent (although I wish I did) Please review and tell me what you think!**

Caleb's pov

Me and my sister walked to school with are next door neighbours Susan and Robert. In abnegation that's how most people get around seen as it is seen more selfless to walk. We were all nervous about the aptitude test and the choosing ceremony tomorrow so we didn't really talk much. I'm pretty sure that both Susan and Robert will pick abnegation, they both seem extremely selfless. To be honest I do like school more than the normal person would (accept maybe the erudite kids) I think I'm clever enough to be in erudite, maybe that's the faction I'm destined to be in, maybe. I'm pretty sure Beatrice will change. She definitely doesn't fit in abnegation. At least I try to cover for her. That's what good brothers are meant to do right?

When we got to school we went straight to the cafeteria. That's where we will spend the rest of the day waiting for the aptitude tests to be done. There were 5 long tables one for each faction to sit on. The erudite table were all reading and studying. The dauntless table were all playing games and shouting .Then there is the candor table doing what candors do best gossiping. Then the amity table the peaceful silently talking to each other while meditating. Then us the abnegation we sit still and silently. All the people in different factions here are completely yet we all seem to be doing the same thing: waiting to see are fate.

Every ten minutes ten new names are shouted, two from each faction a boy and a girl. Every ten minute 10 kids go in there looking scared and come out looking like they will be mentally scarred. Sometime later ten new names are shouted one of them which is mine and another of which is my sisters. Robert and Susan nod at us in a way of saying good luck and we walk towards the rooms which will tell us where we truly belong. When I walked into the room there is a chair with wires around it. I started wondering how it works when I was about to start fiddling with it a dauntless man interrupts me. He tells me that his name is Bud, normally he works in the tattoo parlour but today he takes aptitude tests. He sits me in a chair and tells me to drink a clear liquid, for some reason all of this doesn't seem right, naturally I ask what the clear liquid is looking annoyed he tells me to just trust him and drink it.

When I opened my eyes I woke up in a white room which looked like an endless void. In this place with me there was a knife and a piece of cheese on a table. A voice which a vaguely recognise shouted at me to choose. I asked why and she just shouted choose again. Her voice sounded sharp and fearless. In the urge of the moment I picked up both of them. Suddenly a dog jumped at me. For a second I completely froze. Then I remembered from school that dogs smell fear so I lied down and breathed slowly. The dog smelled me and then barked happily. When I thought I had succeeded a girl ran into the room shouting puppy. I knew what I had to do I stabbed the dog and protected the girl.

Then I woke up on a bus there was only one seat left but there was an old lady walking towards it so I let her have it, after all it was a nice thing to do. I stood next to a middle aged man who was reading a newspaper. He then showed me the front page of the paper and asked me if I knew the man on the front. I vaguely remember him so I said I did. Then he asked me a question he said if I could kill you and stop a war would you let me kill you. He eyes were looking straight into mine. I knew it was not real but I knew what I would do in reality, I said yes and the world started to fall into darkness.

When I woke up I was back in the room with the chair. Bud seemed to look confused and worried at the same time; I didn't really know what had happened to make him feel like that. He looked at me with full seriousness. He asked me if I had ever heard anything about divergents. Divergents are people who belong in more than one fraction the leaders hate the thought of these people who can't be controlled but of course they are not real. I told him that I had read about them and knew quite a bit even though they're not real. He said they were real just very rare. He said I was one and that a got an aptitude test for each faction and that nobody has done that before. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say or do, I froze, a million thoughts were screaming in my head. He said he put it in the computer as abnegation. He also told me that being a divergent is very dangerous and I couldn't tell anybody not my friends or even my family. He said that he would say I got sick from the serum so I could go home and process all this. While I was going towards the exit I saw my sister hurrying out of her room as well, she wasn't going back into the hall she was also going home. That could mean that she is also divergent and if she is I will have to protect both of us.


End file.
